unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaumolaiset
Kaumolainen Villages These small villages are made up of a few wooden buildings and some animal pens. There are no shops, but there may be animals for sale, and you can trade with the local hunters for hunting and trapping gear. There may be a few scattered fields near a village. They can be found to the east of the world map, often quite near the njerpez lands. Playing a Kaumolainen Character 1. Skills' values upon maximal attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 4,5 18 9 18 9 12 9 WILL 4,5 18 18 9 24 STRENGTH 18 12 13,5 12 9 12 36 27 4,5 24 24 24 ENDURANCE 4,5 12 DEXTERITY 4,5 18 27 12 12 18 24 13,5 9 24 12 4,5 24 6 AGILLITY 12 48 24 13,5 12 30 9 24 12 18 27 4,5 48 24 SPEED 30 24 EYESIGHT 36 9 30 9 24 6 HEARING 18 18 SMELL/TASTE 36 9 13,5 18 9 TOUCH 18 18 9 18 13,5 18 12 9 18 24 13,5 24 4,5 6 max skill 18 54 54 36 54 54 54 36 36 36 72 36 36 72 72 54 36 90 36 72 36 54 54 18 72 72 18 72 skill rank 7 6 4 5 3 2 6 4 5 3 1 5 2 1 1 4 1 1 6 1 6 2 4 7 2 2 4 1 2. Skills' values upon average attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 3,04 12,16 6,08 12,16 6,08 8,11 6,08 WILL 3,16 12,62 12,62 6,31 16,83 STRENGTH 16,73 11,15 12,55 11,15 8,37 11,15 33,46 25,10 4,18 22,31 22,31 22,31 ENDURANCE 3,98 10,61 DEXTERITY 3,20 12,79 19,19 8,53 8,53 12,79 17,05 9,59 6,40 17,05 8,53 3,20 17,05 4,26 AGILLITY 10,80 43,20 21,60 12,15 10,80 27,00 8,10 21,60 10,80 16,20 24,30 4,05 43,20 21,60 SPEED 22,72 18,17 EYESIGHT 28,36 7,09 23,63 7,09 18,91 4,73 HEARING 14,74 14,74 SMELL/TASTE 30,70 7,68 11,51 15,35 7,68 TOUCH 13,72 13,72 6,86 13,72 10,29 13,72 9,15 6,86 13,72 18,29 10,29 18,29 3,43 4,57 average skill 13,37 42,61 44,42 20,62 39,13 40,99 39,52 30,48 26,11 25,78 58,45 27,71 26,51 60,25 56,72 44,58 32,57 73,35 29,95 56,95 30,48 49,66 49,40 14,86 65,51 58,27 13,56 62,08 skill rank 8 6 6 6 4 5 7 4 6 6 2 5 6 2 4 4 1 2 6 1 6 1 4 7 2 2 6 1 skills sum 1133,87 skills sum rank 1 Possible Starting Rituals: Request to Catch a Fox, Hunting Incantation, Permission to Fell a Tree Possible Starting Equipment: Kaumolais spear, Kaumolais knife, Hunting Bow, Arrows, Cord, Bread, Roasted Meat Starting skills Bonuses: Ritual, Survival, Building, Climbing, Dodge, Dagger, Club, Unarmed, Spear, Sword, Timbercraft Starting skills Penalties: No woodcrafting, no foraging, no swimming Category:Cultures